Currently, more and more people use wireless local area networks (WLANs) to perform data communications. The burden of WLAN networks are aggravated increasingly, and with the increasing of WLAN users, the efficiency of using WLAN networks to perform data communications will also tend to decline obviously. In this case, the efficiency declining of using WLAN networks to perform data communications cannot be prevented merely by improving the rate of WLAN networks.
Thus, IEEE standard organization established relevant task groups which are dedicated to solving the WLAN network efficiency problem. Parallel multiuser data transmission is used as an alternative technology of solving network efficiency and has been paid attention and researches extensively. Currently, the parallel multiuser data transmission technology researched by the HEW group includes space domain multiple access Multi-User MIMO (MU-MIMO) technology, frequency domain multiple access Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) technology and code division domain multiple access Interleave-Division Multiple-Access (IDMA) technology.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of constitution of a basic service set in a WLAN network. As shown in FIG. 1, in the WLAN network, one Access Point (AP) and a plurality of non-AP Stations (non-AP STAs) associated with this AP constitute a basic service set (BSS). Generally, parallel multiuser data transmission in the WLAN network is that a plurality of secondary nodes transmit data to a primary node simultaneously, which is also referred to as uplink multiuser data transmission; or a primary node transmits data to a plurality of secondary nodes simultaneously, which is also referred to as downlink multiuser data transmission. The primary node generally refers to an AP or a non-AP STA which has special capabilities, and the secondary node generally refers to a non-AP STA.
It can be seen from the above analysis that the uplink multiuser data transmission used by the WLAN network is parallel multiuser data transmission, which can effectively improve the efficiency of the WLAN network. However, currently, it is not provided any particular solutions of implementing parallel multiuser data transmission, and there are many problems to be solved. For example, how the AP schedules a plurality of uplink users and answers the data and completes multi-frame transmission, how to perform error recovery, i.e., retransmission when a receiving error occurs in uplink multiuser data, and how to flexibly schedule a user with less overhead to maximize resource utilization and so on.
In summary, the implementation of parallel multiuser data transmission in the WLAN network cannot be ensured.